


Cherish

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Harry Potter Character: Fred Weasley Relationship: Fred/readerRequest: Would it be too much to ask for some fluffy and gentle smut with Fred Weasley, including pillow talk and morning after. P. S I love your blog so god damn much, you’re an amazing writer





	

The weather outside was nearly a blizzard at this point. In fact, it was so bad that you hadn’t been able to go outside for some time without fear of being frozen to death. This had taken its toll on you. You loved to go and see your friends but it had been over a week since you had had contact with them since owls couldn’t fly in this weather.   
Most of all, you miss Fred.   
Glancing out over the snowy hills, you wondered if he had thought about you this whole time. You had been dating him since second year and were childhood sweethearts. Luckily, your relationship grew stronger every day and that love had continued into adult hood.   
As if hearing his name in your thoughts, you heard a slight thud and turned around to see Fred. Granted, he was covered in snow and looked blue, but it was Fred nonetheless.   
Jumping from your windowsill, you ran over to him and threw your arms around him, ignoring the coldness. He must have apparated here which was a little dangerous in this weather but you didn’t care.   
“Why hello to you too.” He winked at you as you pulled back. You giggle as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a sweet but cold kiss.   
Then you felt a freezing cold hand slip under your top and you jumped away from him, holding your hand to the now cold area.   
“Hey, that wasn’t funny.” You scold him as he chuckles a little at your reaction. But then he started to cough and shiver which worried you.   
“Come on, lets get those clothes off and get you into something warm.” You smile sweetly as you walk back to him, pulling on his thick coat. You saw him raise a playful eyebrow at you which made you gently punch his arm, knowing where his mind was.   
As you grabbed his hand and pulled him into your bedroom where you had a drawer of his clothes, you tried to remembered the last time you had had sex with him.   
Between the business he set up with his brother, his family and everything that was happening with Harry Potter, he barley got to see you. That and you were currently in hiding which was even more dangerous.   
You thought while you finished out some clothes for him and didn’t realise he was standing behind you when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a pair of lips meeting the side of your neck.   
“Ive missed you so much, [y/n].” Fred breathed against your skin, sending a sharp shock of pleasure through your body. This was one thing you loved about him, he was jokey and playful but when he was serious and sincere, he could make your heart melt.   
“Ive missed you too, Fred.” You smile as you twist in his arms, your hands resting on his chest. You could see him glancing around your bedroom, his eyes full of sorrow. He hated that you were in hiding with a passion. He hated that he couldn’t take you out or invite you for a family meal with his mother, father and brothers and sister who adored you nearly as much as he did. They would constantly ask how you were and Fred would answer with a smile but they all saw the pain behind it. They all knew that one day, Fred could come and visit you and you could be found dead.   
That thought haunted his nightmares.   
“Fred?” You asked, reaching up and cupping his cheek to direct his gaze back to you. He saw your loneliness more than most.   
“Once this war is over, im going to buy you a big house with a grand garden. We can live there together and never have to worry about anything. And we will have loads of parties and invite the whole wizarding community to them!” Fred smiles at you, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of your eyes. You giggle at his promise but shook your head.   
“I wouldn’t care if you brought me a small little cottage that barley had room to twirl in it. As long as you’re with me, I’ll never be happier.” You smile at him.   
As if unable to hold back any more, Fred smashed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. The hand on your cheek slipped into your hair and the other gently massaged your sides. Your hands both slipped into his hair, cherishing the feeling of him being in your arms once again.   
As the kiss became more heated, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. As if reading your mind, he begun to undo the coat and take it off, throwing it to the floor. You pulled away, seeing he was wearing a checked shirt with a plain black vest. You loved it when he wore vests and he knew that.   
You looked up and saw he was smirking down at you. Shaking your head, you quickly got to work on the buttons of his vest and then his shirt. He pulled both off at the same time and threw the away. You could see the glint in his eyes as he pulled off your top and bra. Fred then undid and pulled down his trousers along with his boxers. You copied this, pulling and throwing away your own trousers and underwear so you were both naked.   
Fred attacked your lips with a hard kiss, his hands traveling across your body. Every curve of soft skin wad not left untouched by Fred as you reached down and wrapped your fingers around his member which was already hard.   
You felt Fred shiver as you started to rub him, making sure he felt as needed as he made you feel. Fred growled against your lips and pushed you back until your heels hit the bed. You took the gesture and sat back on the bed, pushing yourself back so you were lying on the bed. Fred wasted no time crawling on top of you, pushing your legs apart so he could settle in the middle of them. You moan slightly when you felt his member rubbing against your inner thigh. Fred smirked at you as he ran one hand up your inner thigh and dangerously close to your heated and wet core. He was teasing you and you were in no mood for it tonight. Maybe if you had the time to play with each other, it may be different but these times were few and far between.   
Thankfully, it would seem Fred was as anxious as you as he pulled back and lined himself up with your core.   
As he thrusted in you, you dug the back of your head into the soft pillows, smiling at the familiar pleasure that you craved.   
Fred began to thrust and your hands gasped the covers, a moan escaping your throat.   
You heard a string of soft swear words fall from Freds lips as he stared down at you. His whole world revolved around you.   
You opened your eyes and met his gaze, biting your lower lip as you half smirked at you.   
Fred dove down and attacked your neck, biting and sucking the soft flesh. You fought to keep back any sounds but it was hard. Especially because he knew every trick to make you squirm with pleasure. And he would use them against you.   
You wrapped your legs around his torso, encouraging to speed up a little.   
While you would love to spend the whole night with him between your legs, you needed him to give you that release that you craved and needed. And so did Fred.   
“[y/n].” He breathed in your ear, his hot breath sending chills down your spin as his speed increased drastically. You couldn’t hold back your moan any more as you squeezed your eyes shut, gasping and moaning his name as he pulled away from your neck.   
You felt his hand move and hook under your right knee. You knew what he wanted so you raised your right leg and he placed the heel on his shoulder. This positon increased the pleasure for you, driving you closer and closer to your high.   
Fred looked down, watching as he slid in and out of you at a furious speed. He grew addicted to watching your body as you did his.   
You let go of the sheets to run your finger through his hair, feeling how it was still slightly wet from the snow. His eyes met yours once again.   
“I don’t think I can last much longer.” He grunted.   
“Me neither.” You breathed, knowing full well that it had been over a month since you had had sex with him and that was way too long for Fred.   
You felt his hand and arms slide under your neck and he leaned down, making your leg stretch so you were doing the splits.   
With all his might, he started to hammer into you, his hot breath on your neck and his voice echoing in your ear. That mixed with the pleasure of the fast pace quickly began too much for you and you screamed his name as you came, your body shaking with ecstasy.   
Freds thrusts became uneven and you felt his whole body tense up as he joined you with his own orgasm.   
You and Fred stayed together for a while, both panting and hearts racing.   
When he pulled back, he lowered your leg and moved so he was beside you. With that, you both pulled back the sheets and cuddled under them.   
You lay on your side facing him, your eyes closed.   
You felt Freds fingers touch your cheek which made you open your eyes to see him smiling at you. You loved how he looked after sex. His cheeks flustered, his hair ruffled and a soft smile on his lips.   
“I meant what I said earlier. I want to live with you.” As he spoke, you sensed the slight worried behind his voice. As if he was scared you would reject the idea.   
“I’d like that too, Fred.” You smile, scooting closer to him. He wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you flat against his chest, his chin resting on the top of your head.   
“I’ll protect you, [y/n].” Fred spoke and you knew the fear in his voice. For a moment, you had both forgotten the raging war happening outside your very widow.   
“I know you will.” You yawned, cuddling into him.   
The last thing you remembered was Fred kissing the top of your head before you fell asleep, muttering how much he loved you.   
————–next morning ———————————–  
You woke up still in Freds arms.   
He was dozing still but you assumed he had woken up a little earlier and went back to sleep. As you pulled away a little, his sleepy eyes began to open, quickly finding you and smiling.   
“Morning.” He breathed, his voice breaking a little having not spoke yet.   
“good morning.” You smiled, sitting up and reaching out to ruffle his already ruffled hair.   
You both got up but you saw Fred getting changed into a pair of pj bottoms and a loose top.   
“Don’t you have work today?” You asked, knowing the shop was still open. You slipped into a skirt and top as you spoke.   
“George said I could take the day off and come see you. Came straight here last night.” He smiled at you, rubbing his right eye and yawning.   
You knew this was incredibly risky but on the other hand, you couldn’t help but smile.   
“breakfast?” You asked, nodding towards the kitchen. Fred nodded and walked over to you. Just as you were about to turn, Fred lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder. You squeaked but giggled as you slipped the back of his head.   
it was silly moments like this that you cherished.


End file.
